


The Wilderness Snow 荒原雪

by Morikimi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Shaytham
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/Morikimi





	The Wilderness Snow 荒原雪

海森十岁那年，波士顿郊外风雪塞途，他和父亲上山猎狼，然而他们没有捕到狼，却在狼窝里发现了一个婴儿。  
婴儿长得很漂亮，有着雪白的肌肤和长长的睫毛，一道浅浅的疤痕贯穿了他金色的眼睛。  
这也许是个弃婴，也许是没了幼崽的母狼从村子里偷来的。爱德华深知这些事情经常发生，他建议儿子把婴儿放回原处，然而海森不肯。他执意把他带了回去，并在路上给他取名为雪伊。  
那天晚上，雪山外的野狼嗥了一夜。  
雪伊在肯威家慢慢长大，那时候的他还不会说话，他始终安静地黏在少年的身后，默默地牵着他的衣角，吃饭，玩耍，甚至连睡觉都要跟他在一起。小时候的雪伊怕黑，怕闪电，怕雷声，但最怕的是没有海森。  
小时候的海森温文尔雅，礼貌谦和，与寻常的贵族子弟没有任何差异。他有着得体的举动，有着自信的体魄，有着善良的人格，而最重要的是，他有着雪伊。  
北部的春天永远来临地悄无声息。但什么时候候鸟迁徙过故乡的天空，带来雪山上第一声冰裂的巨响，并融化了脚下的冻土，少年却能够深刻地记得。  
夜晚的时候，他睡在孩子旁边，有时会忍不住伸手抚摸他的伤疤。那一道浅浅的沟壑，像是一道不灭的忧愁，深深烙印在他幼小的记忆里。

 

三年后，肯威一家举家搬迁回英国，在爱德华不可抗拒命令下，海森不得不将雪伊送回了当初发现他的地方。  
临走的时候，小孩儿没有哭也没有闹，只是瞪着大大的眼睛，看着少年的背影一点点消失在风雪的尽头。  
这一走就是二十年，从此他的记忆里只剩下那片白茫茫的大雪。

 

这二十年里发生了很多事情，爱德华被刺杀，海森加入了圣殿骑士。雪伊找到了当初养育他的狼群，后来刺客搜寻雪山，导师阿基里斯在一个山洞里发现了他。  
他们发现他的时候，眼前那根本不是一个孩子，活脱脱一只小狼崽。他朝每个人嘶吼，连扑带抓，咬伤了好几个想要制服他的刺客，最后还是连恩用吹箭将他麻醉了才带回了达文波特。  
回到家园后，刺客们用奶糖和甜饼逗他，一个叫霍普的姑娘给他缝了件勉强可穿的衣服。在这样的情况下，狼崽渐渐被驯化。刺客们轮番抚养他，待他稍大后，便传授他武艺，教会他技能。然而无论他们怎么教，多年的兽行生活让他丧失了语言功能，即使成年后的雪伊也只能勉强发出几个简短的音节和常用语，那还是他在肯威家的时候学会的。  
然而虽有这样那样的不足，他的潜行能力却让兄弟会里的任何成员都无法匹敌。他野兽一般的直觉，异于常人的视力和听觉让他的每次任务都执行地无可挑剔，埋藏在血液里兽性又让他在杀起人来时毫不手软。这十几年来他横跨大洋，在整个世界奔走，拯救落难的同胞，发掘失落的遗迹，粉碎圣殿的阴谋，从未有过失手；所过之处不留活口，遍地鲜血狼藉像是被狼群劫掠过的一般。雪伊是整个圣殿骑士的噩梦，让人闻风丧胆，能止小儿夜啼。  
而当夜晚到来的时候，他偶尔也会做梦，然而梦里除了血腥与厮杀便很少再有其他。只有在那些很少的梦境里，他才会看到白茫茫的大雪，那个有着明亮双眼的少年在宁静的月光下轻抚他眼睑上的伤疤。  
这么多年过去，那道疤痕没有淡化，反而随着时间逐渐深邃了。  
每次执行任务，他都要在地点寻找那个少年，这已成为他多年的习惯。  
每一个有月光的夜晚 ，他都蹲在高高的瞭望塔上，望着城市里的万千灯火，在每一条街道里用鹰眼搜寻他的身影，像狼一般发出悠长的嗥叫。

 

1754年春天，圣殿终于集中兵力发起了对刺客的清剿，各地刺客纷纷落网，到了冬天时势力已是一落千丈。阿基里斯带领残部欲从海路撤退，他们一路风餐露宿，最终还是在一处雪山之巅的城堡里遭到了堵截。  
为了给同伴争取时间，他只身面对圣殿军团。  
前来围剿的圣殿骑士团前赴后继，雪亮的剑光映照着血光，一片粲然凌厉。  
荒凉的月光铺满了原野，苍穹如同雪一般煞白，鲜血在眼前飞溅，一蓬一蓬阻挡住了视线。雪伊手中的长刀一次次斩落，脚下的步伐一刻不曾停息，所过之处如斩草切菜。  
壮丽的雪山之巅已然血流满地一片混乱，男子的身影在万千敌军中腾跃起伏，他挥舞着长刀，每一击都如雷霆万钧连取数人性命，血花飞溅如沃汤泼雪。遍野横尸中他目光血红，面色狰狞，仿佛一只来自地狱的魔鬼。  
追兵前赴后继，男子咆哮着杀入敌阵，竟以一己之力屠了半支军队，为兄弟会的成员杀出了一条血路。  
快要黎明的时候，他的长刀被滚烫的鲜血浸地几近绵软，袖剑被砍断，就连匕首也早已缺口斑斑。喷溅的鲜血唤起了他的兽性，无穷无尽的追兵激得他发了狂，他最终扔了武器，凭着幼年熏习的捕猎技巧扑杀一切阻拦在面前的人，用手爪和尖牙撕裂他们的咽喉。  
不远处的瞭望室里，看着雪山顶上的漫漫飞尘，年轻的圣殿团长皱起了眉头，最终向部下下了命令：用捕兽网。  
雪伊刚刚咬断一个士兵的脖子，突然听到身边的欢呼声，一抬头就看到一张大网迎头落了下来。眼见猎物到手查尔斯立刻下令收紧，早已准备好的士兵立刻朝网中放枪。意识到中了圈套的雪伊开始疯狂地撕咬，手脚并用，直到满手满嘴都是鲜血，被子弹打得遍体鳞伤。  
他最终被拖回了临时驻扎的营地，沿途一路血迹。

 

圣殿原本想从他的口中问出刺客的下落，然而却失望地发现他根本不会说话，更不会写字。在尝试逼迫他用手语招供无果后，骑士团终于放弃了逼供。  
他的死刑原本被定在一月中旬，然而由于他每晚的嚎叫扰得全体犯人狱警不得安生，被提前到了十二月。行刑过程由年轻的团长亲自监督。  
那一天的大雪从天而降，凛冽的寒风吹得人睁不开眼睛，就像二十年前那一天一样。  
海森骑着白马缓缓走到前方，雪花落在他宽阔的披肩上，他清冷的目光在四下扫视一圈，最终落到了犯人的身上。  
就在那一刻，刑台上被绑住双手的男人像是突然发现了什么，他的鼻翼动了动，嗅出了他的味道。  
......那是多么熟悉而又遥远的气息啊......混合着炭火的香味儿，和松枝的淡淡芬芳，烧得正旺的壁炉旁，那个有着清秀面容的少年在温暖的火光里对他微笑。  
冰冷的雪花落进他的眼眸，他张了张嘴，想要喊出他的名字，然而最终却只发出一声凄厉的嗥叫。一滴混浊的泪水从他的眼角流出，在腮边缓缓地凝固了。被血块黏在一起的额发下，他的神情悲喜莫辨。  
然而就在那个男人看过来的时候，海森感到眼睛被刺痛了一下。他的心中突然感到一种奇异的熟稔，一种模模糊糊的直觉，远远地逼来。  
他试图在脑海里搜出一张一模一样的面容，然而什么都没有。  
就在那时，男人脚下的踏板被抽掉，他直直地掉了下去，挣扎了几下，便一动不动了。  
他直挺挺地竖在那里，像一条被吊死的狼。  
在揭下头套的时候，海森看到了男人眼睛上的那道伤疤。那一道浅浅的沟壑，像是一道不灭的忧愁，深深地烙烫在他此生的记忆中。

 

 

从此他的梦中再无其他，只有那片白茫茫的大雪，和那声凄厉的狼嚎。

 

 

End


End file.
